


Okay

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [9]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayley lets Rebekah know everything's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Established relationship. Takes place during "Farewell to Storyville" and contains spoilers for events up through that episode. Written for prompt #409 'Guilt.'

“So there you have it. I betrayed my own brother in order to be with Marcel.” Rebekah took a deep breath, waiting for Hayley’s reaction.

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Hayley, confused.

“I just…I wanted you to hear it from me, not Klaus or Elijah.”

“Okay.”

“That’s it. Okay? I just told you I sold out my own family and your response is okay?”

“Rebekah, that was nearly a century ago. It was over 75 years before I was born. What happened then, it really doesn’t matter to me. I love you for who you are now.”


End file.
